Till Death Do Us Part
by Robin Rainyday
Summary: Living in a world of confusion lost in reality yet a dream? Ryou thinks to himself why bother? He thinks on suicide. His death Destroys those he loves. Will Bakura be able to bring Ryou back? (Moved from Darkone3's file)
1. Sacrifice of Hiding in a Lie

Dark: ya I never usually write like this but I got depressed and I decided to write a songfic from Linkin Park's Pushing Me Away its about Ryou thinking about his life, friends and Bakura ya its yaoi but nothing has happened its during the beatings and painful threats and junk and ya on with the fic

Rainyday: This fic was moved from Darkone3's file to here with her premission.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story I don't own the show, the music or bands I'm only saying this once now leave me alone

* * *

_I've lied to you  
  
The same way that I always do  
  
This is the last smile  
  
That I'll fake for the sake of being with you  
_  
I stood here thinking in my ripped and torn room. I had snuck down into my Yami's bedroom and 'borrowed' a knife from him.  
  
Sure I have friends but true friends? No not really they care, but they aren't friends. Yugi has his loving Yami and his loyal friends ever since battle city they are closer than ever and I have suspicions that Yami and Yugi are 'busy' together too....  
  
_Everything falls apart  
  
Even the people who never frown  
  
Eventually break down  
  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
  
Everything has to end  
  
You'll soon find we're out of time left  
  
To watch it all unwind  
  
The sacrifice is never knowing  
_  
I leave no note. It's not as if anyone is there to give it to. My father is always out, I don't have any real friends, and Yami would absolutely love me dying and having my blood on yet another knife, and even though I'm dead he wont let me rest he will just comment on how weak I was to kill myself but I don't care for some reason I find this knife comforting I'm tired of wearing my same old Ryou smile... if Bakura was here now he would be proud of my sinister creepy grin spread across my face, but I just cant help but smile, my first true smile.  
  
_Why I never walked away  
  
Why I played myself this way  
  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
  
Why I never walked away  
  
Why I played myself this way  
  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
_  
Ever since I was young God took everything away and I never questioned him and then one day I got the ring... I thought it was God's way of saying, "Even though I have taken from you I give to you also a friend and someone to love, to cherish, to care for..." I was right all right someone to love to cherish to care for the only problem is he doesn't love or care for me back. I'm alone here I don't blame him for hating me after all I'm a sad puny little pathetic child I don't even deserve his attention yet I have it so much it delights him to hurt and yell at me yet I feel as If I love him more... and that hurts more than a knife ever could...  
  
_I've tried like you  
  
To do everything you wanted too  
  
This is the last time  
  
I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you  
  
_My heart has already broken and is already bleeding I always stand up for him and save him but then again I would be lost without him he is my life but he's not my light... Nothing left but me and this knife drifting in a sea of melancholy. Its funny though this knife is my escape it represents all the betrayal I have felt through my life, don't worry mother, sister, I will be with you soon... I cried and cried my eyes seem to pour crimson tears of pain, regret, and betrayal yet this pain is comforting in a way, in some strange way...  
  
_(Everything falls apart  
  
Even the people who never frown  
  
Eventually break down)  
  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
  
(Everything has to end  
  
You'll soon find we're out of time left  
  
To watch it all unwind)  
  
The sacrifice is never knowing  
_  
I don't even know why it turned out this way. We were a happy little family playing on a beach spending all our time together one minute and the next Dad was never home because of the pain he felt from my mothers death, yet here I am always here always hurting-- I plunged the knife deep into my chest feeling that same cold metal feel as my blood flowed freely onto the ground, my last thoughts Yami, were about you and what could never be, even though you will never look at me the same way I look at you I will always love you...  
  
_Why I never walked away  
  
Why I played myself this way  
  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
  
Why I never walked away  
  
Why I played myself this way  
  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
  
(We're all out of time  
  
This is how we find how it all unwinds)  
  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
  
(We're all out of time  
  
This is how we find how it all unwinds)  
_  
**Bakura's POV**  
  
I went up to my pitiful Hikari's room to give him his daily 'lessons' when I opened his door I found blood... his blood!?!?!?! My eyes widened and fear grew in my stomach my mind screamed 'no you idiot, how could you do this you can't hate me this much can you?' I do love him but I do hate him and I hate the emotion that makes me love him and the emotion that makes me hurt him... no it's not gonna end like this!! I called 911 and screamed for an ambulance. God! He was loosing blood fast! No! 

...this can't happen...  
  
The ambulance came drove him off, but I wasn't a relative so the bastards wouldn't let me come!?!?!?!?!?! At that moment Yami came up to me.  
  
"You drove him to this you know?" he asked me.  
  
"I know..." I answered  
  
"What are you going do?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not gonna let him die. He's too stubborn," I muttered darkly.  
  
"Just because he defied you? You drove him to this and now he's going to die! You say you love him? You say you hate him? Which is it?!?!?!?!?!" Yami screamed at me.  
  
A single tear fell rolling down my face as I ran to the hospital.

"...love..."  
  
**At the Hospital**  
  
I ran into the room he was staying in and walked over to him. The doctor said he had woken up.  
  
He looked at me and smiled that same smile he always wore. That same false smile...  
  
"Hello Yami, sorry for being so weak..." he managed to say.  
  
"Don't worry. Rest you're not weak!" I answered back.  
  
"Sorry..." Ryou said again.  
  
"What for?" I asked gently when all of a sudden his heart stopped and the heart monitor was screeching it's annoying beeping sound.

"NO RYOU OPEN YOUR EYES DON'T DIE!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed shaking him. The doctors were dragging me away while I was thrashing.  
  
"I'm sorry... I love you..."  
  
"RYOU NO I LOVE YOU TOO!!!" I screamed, but it fell on deaf ears, he was gone, gone forever...  
  
_The sacrifice is never knowing  
  
Why I never walked away  
  
Why I played myself this way  
  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
  
Why I never walked away  
  
Why I played myself this way  
  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
  
Pushes me away. . .  
_

...The End...


	2. A Promise

Dark: hey I'm back and ya to the person who said the story looked rushed the ending was good eye anyways I decided to make this a bigger fic even though it was already kinda over but I have the time so for those who want it here it is the song for this chapter is haunted appropriate huh? oh ya Ryou did die in the last chapter don't worry ill bring him back

* * *

**_Haunted_** It had been two months since Ryou's death Yugi had become solemn. He couldn't believe how someone so happy could do that. He had locked himself in his room for hours afterwards. He became mute and his friends became worried that he might try to hurt himself as well. Yugi blamed himself the most for Ryou's death because he felt he had ignored him too much.  
  
Yami had been torn between his heart-broken Yugi and the distressed Spirit of the Millennium Ring. Eventually Yami couldn't take Bakura's abuse and mind games and pitiful whining. He gave up on Bakura and seated himself at Yugi's side.  
  
Joey and Tristan had taken it the best out of them all. They had been trying to act like old times, but were failing pitifully. Every time they saw Bakura they wished they were seeing him to kill the pharaoh or send them to the shadow realm. Instead they saw a broken soul and emotionless eyes rimed with red.  
  
Tea had been hit hard by the white haired boy's death and blamed it entirely on Bakura. She constantly badgered him and screamed in his face teary-eyed, she even tried to throw a punch that Bakura was ready to offer, but Yami had stepped in before to much could happen...  
  
_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
  
I know you're still there..._  
  
What they didn't know was that Bakura believed everything Tea said about him and was basically wandering the night for once sober and 'clean' he kept reliving that night in his dreams and consciousness. Nothing seemed bright anymore he felt it was all his fault. He should have been there just like he promised...  
  
**#Flashback#**  
  
Ryou came bounding down the stairs, his Father was back!!!!! Finally back!!!!!! He ran to the door to help his father in. It was his birthday and his father had come home and said he had a gift! He didn't forget this year! Ryou was so happy!  
  
"Hello Father how was your trip?" Ryou asked eyes filled with pure glee.  
  
"Hey Ryou." Ryou frowned at his fathers words, he never did call him son.  
  
"I brought you a gift back from Egypt. Here open it, go ahead," his Father held out a package to his 'son'  
  
Ryou took the gift happily, but when he touched the brown packaging he felt a feeling like he wasn't alone anymore, a surge of power, and extreme darkness. Ryou ripped of the brown paper to reveal a golden necklace with a ring held there like a pendant with dangling golden spikes of a sort. Ryou slipped it on and pulled his hair back. He felt the hair on his neck rise as if he was being watched.  
  
Ryou looked around seeing nothing he hugged his 'father' and thanked him.  
  
"Thank you father it's wonderful!"  
  
"Your welcome Ryou but I..." Ryou cut him off.  
  
"By they way Father, where are your bags?" Ryou asked eyes filled with innocence.  
  
"That's what I was going to say. I have to return. There's a new temple of the pharaohs that has been found and I must to go back to help excavate it," his Father said in fake disappointment...  
  
_Watching me wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
Fearing you loving you  
  
I Know I'll find you somehow..._  
  
Ryou frowned. So his father didn't remember his birthday after all, the ring was just an "I'm sorry gift" Ryou's eyes grew dim.  
  
"Have a nice trip then Father..." Ryou's voice was dripping with fake happiness and a tinge of a venomous tone.  
  
"Bye then Ryou," His Father turned heel and left without another word, with out even a glance in Ryou's direction.  
  
Ryou's eyes became moist. He pulled off the ring and flung it at the wall sinking to his knees...  
  
The ring started to glow.  
  
"So, this is the place I'm stuck at huh?" Bakura muttered looking down "You're the one who released me huh?"  
  
Ryou's eyes widened "W...who are y...you?" Ryou stuttered.  
  
"Me? Hmmm...Well I don't really have a name but they call me Tomb Robber..." Bakura looked at the kid appraisingly.  
  
"Why are you crying kid?" asked Bakura  
  
"N...nothing it's nothing..." Ryou answered his face still wet, he quickly started wiping the tears away.  
  
"Hmm your father ehh? Well looks like you have a lot of problems. You may be scrawny but hey, you did release me. I promise to stay with you always and to never let you get hurt by anyone or anything."  
  
"Really?" Ryou asked hopefully.  
  
"Really," Bakura replied.  
  
**#End Flashback#**  
  
_Hunting you I can smell you - alive  
  
Your heart pounding in my head..._  
  
**Bakura's POV**  
  
Why do I even bother? Everything is gone now. I'm just a shallow soul... it's all my fault! That witch Tea is right! Ever since that night ever since... I can't eat, sleep or even think straight. Here I am again, I find myself at Ryou's grave.  
  
_Watching me, wanting me  
  
I won't let you pull me down  
  
Saving me, raping me, watching me..._  
  
**Readers POV**  
  
A lone tear traveled down Bakura's face as he placed a lily on Ryou's grave. It was his favourite after all. Bakura looked into the starry sky, the wind blew his hair whipping it around, he promised he would right his wrongs and get HIS Ryou back again...  
  
_Watching me, wanting me  
  
I can let you pull me down  
  
Fearing you... loving you  
  
I won't let you pull me down..._

* * *

Dark: well there's the next chapter I guess I have a few idea's how to continue but if you have a few idea's then please share your welcome to my e-mail is or you could just review idea's Criticism is welcome and sorry the first chapter was rushed I had a friend I wanted to show it to but she had to go quickly so well you know I rushed ill fix it though


End file.
